King Flurry's Review and Ranking of Total Drama Sky Adventures
Since this seems the last tendence of the month, I decided to join to the crew of critics and say my personal opinion on each character (and later on each episode) featured in Total Drama Sky Adventures. Let's go. P.S: they're not in order at the moment. Anne Maria "The Perfect Fodder" Never been a fan of this character and I expected her to be an early boot because by herself she's just a poor Leshawna. She served only as fodder for the Dolphins but in her elimination episode she actually counted something under the spotlight unlike Ella in hers. Still, she was completely useless except for Mike's initial plot. Ella "The Plotless Nuisance" Ella was one of the three outcast in the Daring Dolphins: while Mike was moved to another team and Anne was the first victim, she was a flat fill of space that lasted more episodes than I expected (5!). Ella was a very annoying comic relief and ironically got a deserved boot in an episode of her same level of quality: 0. Scott "The First Boot" Immediately before the begin of the season, I had predicted his elimination as first of all, and infact, this happened. Scott was totally hopeless in this cast but left with honor: be the team-killer jerk as canon, he earned a realistic nomination giving also Dakota a reason to be considered a villain. Have to say I liked him more than many other pure fodders of TDSKA. Soap "The Invisible" Soap's premiere was solid enough to make me consider her the 2nd best Treacherous Turtle in Shanghai N' Seek, but this was the only episode she earned this title. In fact, Soap became less focused in the following episode until she completely slipped away in the shadow by the end of the third one. Since then and much for my disappointment, she floated in the background like waiting her moment to go...that finally arrived in Draculean's Keystle. Mike "The Grasshopper" First I explain why this nickname. In Italy they refers to someone as grasshopper to point out the fact that either he eats all the food reserves or brings chaos and devastation wherever he goes. Also, grasshoppers are well known to jump from a plant to another like Mike did jumping from Daring Dolphins to Sneaky Swordfishes to Chris's staff of interns. In every team he was, Mike consisted in a continuous source of troubles and arguments: he stood against Bridgette's leadership and his personalities made it hard for the Dolphins to stand him, then Mike knocked at the door of the Sneaky Swordfishes being half welcomed and half targeted of suspects and hate. His ambiguous presence brought spat weakening which was considered the team to beat. In my opinion, I think my strives to give this character a more deep plot than canon TDAS were worth enough, despite it was an huge task and eventually Mike was my weakest and less focused character for a bit, and, overall. I relied on his personalities but only to make him look like a pitiful aspirant redeemer or distress with comic relief moments: it worked perfectly if we consider Mike was targeted more times than anyone else at the nominations, dodging them always until the later pre-merge. Dakota "The Desperate Schemer" This is the best way to describe the Dakota seen in this series: her plot was to desperately ask alliances to whoever she needed, getting always and only Jasmine. Now, that's not the way to handle a good villain, scheming is subtle and different than that, it means come up with a cunning strategy that involves some contestants to be accomplished. Dakota sounded flat from the beginning, and more so as the season progressed, but I agree on who says her elimination was unfair, YET in any case Dakota would have been a sure boot at the next nomination of the Treacherous Turtles for obvious reasons. Sierra "The Unexpected Failure" With the cast selection for the Sneaky Swordfishes I had some expectations on Sierra that was originally intended to be part of the Uberfans Trio together Fan and Topher. On the contrary, the premiere episode was unsuccessful and the next ones didn't make her relevant. At episode 4 she was clearly pointed at as an easy target for the Fall of Shame especially after Cody's departure, and lost her chance against the other easy target (Gwen). I don't know what could have happened with a different result, neither if Sierra would have been able to become a relevant character, I know only she wasn't doing much to support this hope. Paintbrush "The Sunset Leader" Paintbrush was already a positive surprise to the point to be considered one of the best in Total Drama Enchanted Forest but Happy made him rise as a star in Total Drama Sky Adventures. He was one of the reasons the Sneaky Swordfishes were in major spotlight and worked both with serious and comic scenes. In the first three episodes he was the Fulcrum of the team (while Topher was the Lancer and Fan the Ace): its rivalry with Cody continued directly from where it had been interrupted and his sudden friendship with Fan was one of the best moment of character/interaction development seen so far and one of my favorite overall in the series cause of the perfect alkemy and genuine feeling it had. By the way, since the 4th episode Paintbrush went to the sunset until he became the opposite of the past: a background character. Why this happened? I have a theory but this is not the place to talk about, its elimination was a waste of true potential and personally I was less attached to the Sneaky Swordfishes after it. Cody "The Joker" At the beginning I thought that Cody would have been again a sidewalk floater or hopefully a better mid-card, but just two episodes later he turned to be a joker made just to be laughed at. His conflict with Paintbrush was hilarious but quite redundant and I'm glad it ended very soon. Category:King Flurry